fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Scottick/ATWCN: Part 2 - Chapter 6
Chapter 6 - Mustn't Run Away Fugo can (not) afford to make mistakes. <- Chapter 5 Chapter 7 -> "Well, what do you have to report? You seem exhausted." "S-sir! It's about your son! He's been captured by the enemy along with his unit!" "(Perfect...everything's going according to plan.) A pressing situation indeed...the moment we retrieve my son, report to the commander at once that his recklessness has no place in the military!" "Sir, you don't understand how urgent this is! Our recons have just gained intelligence of the enemy's new prisoner policy: execute any and all soldiers taken captive!" "T-they're going to WHAT?! Hurry up, then! Order all units available next battle to locate and rescue my son immediately! Execution of all prisoners...what have I done?!" (Fugo sulkily treads past the corridors of the Chariot after the end of Oscillo's funeral. He's instantly out of his faze once Wayne calls him into his workroom.) Wayne: Fugo, I realize now is a terrible time for this, but you have to check out what I just found. (As Fugo enters, he notices Natalie staring into a giant, blank screen.) Wayne: I've been doing some research on the dark cyan suit, with help from Natalie. Fugo: The dark cyan suit? The one that almost killed me?! Wayne: Correct. I've finally figured out what it is. Victor, on-screen. (A small hologram of a an angled, vectorized humanoid with a triangular head appears on Wayne's desk.) Victor: I'll project it, but I'm predicting a 89% chance that Fugo will not like what he sees. It may be best not to show him. Wayne: We have to, Victor. There's a good chance the dark cyan suit will show up in our next sortie. Victor: You don't need to call it "the dark cyan suit." You know who it is. Wayne: You know I programmed you as an AI to assist me, not snark. Victor: It's not snark. I'm merely expressing the truth, as my programming says. Wayne: Touche. Now hurry up and project the information. (Without another word, Victor activates the screen, displaying the dark cyan suit in detail and images of it in battle and the pilot.) Wayne: We still don't have the pilot's name, so for now we'll refer to him by the suit's name: Killer Joker. The suit itself was designed for close-range elimination, with many disabling tools and magnum-like guns with laser knives for stabbing. It's also relatively well-armored, so it can take quite a few hits. As for the pilot himself... (The images switch over primarily to Killer Joker's past battles.) Wayne: As a kid, KJ ended up with the worst possible childhood. We're talking endless bullying, no love from his divorced parents, basically every cliche that would made most kids commit suicide. But KJ didn't decide ending his life was the answer. Something inside him snapped, and he decided that killing everyone else was the answer. This philosophy moved on to his military life, in which he's always been a sadistic and sociopathic psychopath who would go as far as to disobey direct orders just to kill more people. Yet the Hundred Empire never got rid of him cause he was just too good of a soldier. He was chosen to pilot the Killer Joker because his violent tendencies brought the suit's potential to its highest. Fugo: ...how high of a potential are we talking here? (The pictures switch over to Killer Joker killing several soldiers from another planet.) Wayne: Let me put it this way: he once put an end to a planet's rebellion against the empire by infiltrating the planet's underground resistance base and killing every single one of their soldiers right in front of the civilians. By himself. Oh, and the suit also has a nasty side effect of draining sanity to fuel its power. Not that the pilot really had any sanity in the first place. Natalie: That planet's not the only group of people he's killed... Wayne: Right, about that. Seems just for kicks, Killer Joker sometimes likes to get the identity of any soldiers or otherwise that he's killed. Then he hunts down any relatives, family, or just people that person was connected to...and then kills them. Fugo: Wait, Natalie...what did you mean by that? Wayne: I thought you would figure it out by now. Killer Joker was Bian's latest victim. And Natalie's the only living family member of Bian's. Fugo: ...no...you mean- Wayne: Victor, play the footage. Victor: I'm going to regret this far more than you will. Wayne: Trust me...I'll regret replaying this, too. Natalie, you don't have to watch. Natalie: I don't mind. My life's basically over after all this. What more do I have to be upset over? (Hesitantly, Victor plays the security camera footage in Bian's home. Things at first look normal, but suddenly, Killer Joker crashes into the home and proceeds to kill the military guards before flying around the house. Each time he returns to the security camera's sight, his suit gets increasingly bloody. Finally, completely covered in blood, Killer Joker stops in front of the camera, choke-holding a girl and pointing a knife-magnum at her head.) Fugo: Stop it, stop it! I can't watch anymore! Victor: Remain calm, Fugo. This was all the footage we could salvage anyways. Wayne: Yes, the rest of the footage was lost due to damage to the camera. Perhaps Killer Joker realized he was being watched. Victor: Theoretically, he knew of the camera's existence. Perhaps he only destroyed it then just because. Wayne: ...well, the point is, this is exactly what the Hundred Empire is like, Fugo. Killer Joker is insane and dangerous. Whatever you do, do not try to fight him solo. You're a good soldier, but even the best have their limits. Fugo, Natalie, you two need to get back to your training, so I won't keep you any longer. (Fugo and Natalie exit Wayne's workroom.) Fugo: I guess now I understand how you feel. Natalie: Don't say that, sir. No one has any right to be as upset about this situation as I am. You have your friends here and a family at home. What do I have? Nothing! He took it from me! Fugo: ...I wish I knew my family. Did anyone tell you I have amnesia? Natalie: Maybe they're the ones with amnesia. They didn't. Fugo: (slight chuckle) Must be getting worse. Almost forgot myself until just now. You know, I started my career just like you: nothing to live for, no idea what my purpose even is. I still have no idea even now. Natalie: You talk like you're some kinda veteran. A veteran who can barely even keep up with his disciple. Fugo: It just happens when you start losing the ones you care for in battle. And as for that last statement, I accept that challenge. This time, I'm holding back zero percent. (After Fugo and Natalie's rigorous training session...) Fugo: So...how was that? Natalie: I think we're about even. I mean are you training me, or am I'' training ''you? Fugo: If you start wondering that, that means the training is working. At least that's what I learned from training with Genghis. Natalie: I guess you're right. I'll be retiring to my bunk for today. Fugo: Fine, I better go, too. Soldier: Hold it right there, Fugo. We'll be putting you under custody right now. (Genghis and a couple of soldiers appear at the training room doors.) Fugo: Custody? W-what's this about? Genghis: It's nothing personal, Fugo. We've just received personal intel from the leader of Hundred Empire's forces, Brave Blue. Soldier: Yeah, he was claiming...well, you'll have to hear for yourself. (The soldiers begin escorting Fugo to a prison room. As they do, they play a recording left to them by Brave Blue.) Recording: Greetings, Earth enemies of the Hundred Empire. It is a critical mistake to underestimate the enemy, no matter how seemingly primitive they are, so I will assume that you may discard this recording as deceitful information. While I will not blame you if you consider such a possibility, I will warn you that in this recording is a true piece of information. The pilot of the white suit, the young man you call Fugo, see, he is a spy from the Hundred Empire. He was sent with the intention of crumbling your petty military operation from the inside out. You have already seen his work with the deaths of one of your lieutenants and a so-called "Steel Comet." But how, you may ask, was he able to elude your defenses so well? This is because "Fugo" is more than just any average spy. Yes, as a matter of fact, "Fugo" is my son. He was already able to escape one military complex as a spy once before; what makes you think he won't do the same to you? I would suggest, for your own safety, of course, that you forfeit "Fugo" to us immediately. Sincerely, Brave Blue, general of the Hundred Empire. (As soon as the recording ends, Fugo is led into the prison room.) Genghis: Everyone in the Chariot will have to review the information in the recording before we can make a decision...before I leave, it's only fair that I ask you this Fugo: What can you confirm for us is true, if any? Fugo: ...I don't know...that voice does sound familiar, though... Genghis: ...I see. Our decision will be made soon enough. I'm sorry that your word can't help us... (A day passes, and the crew of the Chariot all gather to discuss Fugo and the recording.) Genghis: Now that all of you have had a chance to listen to the recording, what do you all make of it? Soldier: What do I make of it? Oh, I'll tell ya what I think about it! I say we eject Fugo outta this warship the first chance we get! Jennifer: "The first chance we get?!" Don't you understand what you're saying?! You're basically telling everyone that we should abandon Fugo, just like that! Soldier: Yeah, I know what I'm saying! Are you? This ain't a picnic, Jennifer, this is war! We have to make sacrifices to win! Jennifer: Isn't the point of war strategies to minimize soldier causalities? Soldier: I'm just saying what's best for all of us! We don't know what Brave Blue's really saying, so we better not call his bluff! Jennifer: Well I think we should! Fugo's still one of us, and I'm not willing to let go of someone so vital! Soldier: You're being reckless, Jen! This is Brave Blue we're talking about here! Maybe he added that whole thing about us believing that the recording was a lie to confuse us even further! Jennifer: So what better way to prove that we won't be tricked by calling his bluff and refusing to return Fugo? Even if Fugo did have plans to kill us all, at least we'd be able to contain him quick! Soldier: If by quick you mean after he kills about five squads, then sure! That kid's evolving into a killing machine, ya know! Jennifer: Maybe...or maybe you're forgetting that he also mentioned that Fugo was his son, just randomly in the middle of the recording. Soldier: What's that got to do with anything?! Natalie: Everything, ya paranoid wreck. Think about it, if Brave Blue really did mean that one of those facts were true, then maybe the fact he just slips out while talking about how much of a dangerous force Fugo is must be the true one. Everything else has to be just a fabrication to scare us. Soldier: Hey, how do you know that?! Didn't you arrive just yesterday?! Natalie: For the record, I'm Bian's daughter. I used to overhear him talking about war tactics. Soldier: ...uh, still! How do you know that it's not the other way around?! Maybe Brave Blue came up with that fact just so he could have the lie to trip us up?! It wouldn't matter if Fugo was his son! He'd still be a spy, and a spy that could kill us! Look, I just wanna stay away from that kid, he's always been trouble, isn't that right?! (Some soldier mumble in agreement.) Soldier:'' Yeah, think about it! That lieutenant before Fugo arrived was a veteran, and one of the best! On top of that, Oscillo was one of the best, too! How else do you think they could've died at all?! '''Jennifer: Soldier, you're being paranoid! Both of their deaths were attributed to Hundred Empire soldiers! Soldier: Sure they were! But how do you know that Fugo didn't coordinate everything to make them die?! Doesn't it all make sense now?! (More soldiers express a more vocal agreement.) Soldier: Yeah! It all makes sense now! Fugo and Brave Blue are all in this to do more than just play mindgames with us! If we keep Fugo here for even a nano-second longer, he'll think-up a plan to get all of us killed! Let's boot him out now! (Almost every soldier finally comes to agreement with that soldier. Suddenly, Genghis demands silence.) Genghis: OR, maybe Brave Blue was anticipating this kind of reaction from you by sharing this recording! Soldier: Well, how do you figure, sir? Genghis: From what I understand, it doesn't matter what the truth is about that audio log. All Brave Blue wanted was an overreaction from all of you so that you would all panic. So that you would all give up a powerful soldier without a second thought. So that you would all fight to the lowest of your potential if we didn't. And from what I've been seeing, it seemed that he got just the reaction he wanted! Soldier: ...wh-I-bu- Genghis: That'll be enough! As general of the Chariot, I declare that Fugo will be staying here no matter what! Soldier: (hesitantly) ...yes, sir. Genghis: If you truly feel that paranoid, we will keep him in lockdown until after our next sortie. Understand? Soldiers: SIR, YES SIR! Genghis: Then you are all dismissed. (As everyone else returns to their bunks, Genghis, Jennifer, and Natalie pass by Fugo's imprisonment block. Jennifer stops in front of the door.) Jennifer: I'm sorry Fugo...this was all we could do... (A couple more days pass, and the Chariot's alarms go off. Everyone, with the exception of Fugo gear up and gather.) Genghis: It seems that the Hundred Empire is unleashing a full-on assault. Wayne, do you have an estimate of their troops? Wayne: Hm...I'm seeing about 1,000 warships on their side. Victor: And logic would deduct that for every 1,000 soldiers at capacity, we're looking at enemy forces up to one million. Jennifer: Sir, apologies for interrupting... Genghis: Go on. Jennifer: If we're facing this many enemies, wouldn't it be a good idea to bring every one of our forces with us? Genghis: Of course. This is why Wayne and Natalie are fighting with us this time. Jennifer: Yeah, but what about- Genghis: We already discussed this, Jennifer. We can't afford to take any chances with Fugo, even if Brave Blue may be bluffing. For now, fighting to our full potential is how we'll call his bluff. Troops, do you understand your objective? Protect Zyon at all costs! And above all, do not let a single enemy reach the core of Zyon! If they do, they'll destroy the colony from the inside out, and this whole operation will be a failure! Now let's move out! Soldiers: YES, SIR! Natalie: So you're fighting too, Wayne? Where's your suit? Wayne: Actually, Victor is my suit as well. Victor: My abilities shall be demonstrated in this fight. However, I highly advise not watching us mid-battle. The reasons are obvious, of course. (Before launching, Victor morphs to full-body size, then surrounds itself around Wayne. The suit looks exactly like Victor in its AI form. A laser rifle appears in Wayne's hands as he launches along with the rest of the troops. Once all the available troops move out, Genghis barely halts before a stream of pure energy. The energy seeps back to its origin, which is a black and white, jagged suit with dragon markings and shapes. Holes for releasing the energy have been placed where the hands should be.) Carn: Argh, how did I miss that?! Genghis: Carn...a new suit, I see. Carn: Hm? Yes, as appropriate for my promotion to General. The Varia was a useless piece of junk anyways, especially if some greenhorn like Fugo could beat it. This, the Yamikiryu, is different. Want a demonstration? (With a swing of his arm, Carn's Yamikiryu unleashes a giant pure energy dragon that consumes and destroys a force field generator covering Zyon, leaving the colony open for attack. The dragon returns to Carn.) Carn: Oh, and one secret between the both of us...when the Hundred Empire goes to war... (All of Hyper Tech's soldiers look behind Carn to see that all the soldiers are equipped in mass-produced YZ Twin and Skullion suits. Killer Joker suddenly appears behind Carn, leering at the soldiers.) Carn: We aim for results. Killer Joker: So many people to kill...who and how to start... Carn: Don't forget your objective. Killer Joker: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just let me have my fun first! (The Hundred Empire soldiers begin charging as Killer Joker rushes in and kills a few Hyper Tech soldiers. In response, Genghis orders all soldiers to attack, locking both sides in battle. In the midst of battle, Killer Joker stabs through Wayne, but the moment he's stabbed, he fizzles out of existence. In an instant, Killer Joker is surrounded by clones of Wayne.) Wayne: Gotcha. (The Wayne clones fire all at once, creating a small explosion. The smoke clears and Killer Joker immediately lashes out on a Wayne clone, which gets destroyed. The other Wayne clones fire at Killer Joker, while the real one hyperspace warps towards Natalie, who is facing a couple Skullions.) Wayne: That should keep him busy for a while. Need any help here? Natalie: Thanks for the offer, but I got this. (The Skullions fire their Skull Fragments at Natalie, who flies past them and proceeds to destroy both suits in two shots.) Natalie: See? Didn't the Steel Comets use to have trouble with just one Skullion? Wayne: Yeah, but that was because it was one good pilot. These are just regular soldiers. (A couple energy dragons suddenly burst past Natalie and Wayne, nearly catching them as they consume other soldiers and destroy them almost instantly. The dragons soon dissipate.) Victor: WARNING. Killer Joker incoming. Watch your left. (Wayne turns left and sees nothing.) Natalie: Wayne! Behind you! (Wayne warps just in time out of Killer Joker's range.) Victor: Hm...my apologies. I suppose Killer Joker's radar jammer can affect even me. Wayne: Isn't that good news. Victor, do not relay information on KJ unless it's about him being in range. Victor: Understood. (Victor generates more clones of Wayne to attack Killer Joker. Meanwhile, the main battlefront is slowly retreating towards Zyon. While Genghis and Jennifer are busy fighting enemy soldiers, Symphonus is zipping around, healing soldiers and systematically killing enemies. Suddenly, Carn wraps an energy beam around Symphonus.) Carn: As satisfying as it would be to kill you right now, I really shouldn't. Do you want to know why? This war, of course. You see, when the Hundred Empire sought to add my home planet to their control, I simply obliged. After all, I knew that the empire would be at a constant state of war. I was right; I had to be right, because war is when life-forms are at their best ability. War is what sends economies rising. War can reap rewards in its own, direct, and satisfying way. War is what unites species. And speaking of species, do you realize how many soldiers you're killing, they're killing, should I say, are Vwxyions? That's right, all this time, every enemy you faced was at least from your planet. Can you truly live with that fact now? The fact that you've sided with those who killed your own kind? Why, if you were in that position, I bet they'd kill you too without a second thought! (Jennifer fires a laser at Carn, forcing him to retract his energy beam.) Jennifer: Get away from her! I won't let you hurt and corrupt my friends like that! Carn: You're too late, Jennifer. You'll see that guilt has finally begun to eat your friend here. Isn't that right, Symphonus? (Symphonus stands still in silence, then flies off in the direction of the Hundred Empire.) Jennifer: WHAT?! Carn: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Just as I expected. (To communicator) This is General Carn to all troops! The suit identified as "Symphonus" is an ally! Do not, I repeat, do not shoot at her! (Carn produces an energy dragon at Jennifer, who barely dodges from being in severe shock. Meanwhile, Killer Joker, Wayne, and Natalie are still locked in battle.) Killer Joker: You know, two against one ain't fair. Victor: Two? Killer Joker: Yeah, the girl and the AI! Obviously, the guy isn't doing anything! Wayne: What?! Killer Joker: So...buh-bye! (Killer Joker distracts Wayne with some shots, then knees him in the face and kicks him away into a Zorro's range, leaving only Natalie to fight Killer Joker.) Killer Joker: Now let's see, who were you agai- (Natalie punches Killer Joker square in the face and shoots at him.) Natalie: I'm the girl you didn't kill when you killed the rest of my family, remember? (Killer Joker regains his posture and attempts to stab at Natalie, being stopped with his laser-knives only inches from Natalie.) Killer Joker: Oh yeah! Well, when you've killed as many families as I have, it's kinda hard to keep track of who was who. I'm kinda disappointed, though. I thought your soul would be crushed the moment you became family-less, much like the other children I spared as experimentation. You should be screaming for vengeance and dying in my mercy by now! (Killer Joker kicks Natalie away and opens fire. Natalie dodges the bullets and counter-fires.) Natalie: I guess my soul is crushed. But instead of going crazy, I must have lost all meaning of fear. Let me tell ya, you picked the wrong girl to break. Killer Joker: Ooo, look who's the femme fatale! You know, you're a first, becoming confident that you could beat me. And now you get to be a last! (Killer Joker suddenly spots the Chariot.) Killer Joker: ...right after I finish some business! (Killer Joker flies past Natalie towards the Chariot.) Natalie: Hey, we're not done ye- (Natalie gets hit with an explosive from a Yvette. She shifts focus to the other enemy while Killer Joker makes his way into the nearly-empty Chariot and breaks in. He passes through the remaining staff to save time and eventually identifies Fugo's cell. He knocks on the door.) Fugo: Huh? Who's there? What do you want? Killer Joker: Just here to tell you: Wake up. (Killer Joker breaks down the door and aims. As soon as Fugo realizes who it is, he is mortified.) Killer Joker: Time to die. (Killer Joker opens fire, but Fugo rolls out of the way. He runs out of the cell and for his bunker, while avoiding Killer Joker's shots. The stray bullets hit some of the staff. Finally, Fugo reaches his bunk and locks the door, giving him enough time to suit up before Killer Joker breaks the door open. When he does, Fugo punches Killer Joker, grabs him, and forces him out of the Chariot.) Fugo: I've had enough of you. I've had enough of this war. And unless I'm wrong, it looks like we're winning. So while my friends are dealing with one nuisance, I'll deal with the other! (As Fugo speaks, the Evoluzione slowly morphs into a more angular and demonic form. The eyes glow red.) Fugo: You've treated each of your kills like it was a game! You've been toying with the very thing that will be your undoing! Killer Joker! I will kill you! (The Evoluzione's hands being glowing as they reach critical temperature.) Killer Joker: ...I must've struck a nerve. I can tell just looking at you! I mean, I know most of the people I spare come back for revenge, but you look like you just sold your soul to the devi- (Fugo grips Killer Joker's head area so hard that the armor starts to crack.) Fugo: SHUT UP! AND DIE! (With one punch, Fugo launches Killer Joker close to Zyon's limits. He proceeds to blindly ravage Killer Joker, each hit his fists further heating up. Meanwhile, the front lines have almost been pushed back to the Hundred Empire's warships.) Genghis: Keep fighting, men! We've almost driven these punks out! Soldier: General Genghis, sir! There's two readings that have made it to Zyon's core! Genghis: What?! Who?! Soldier: It appears to be Killer Joker...and Fugo! Genghis: Fugo?! Crewman: (Over communicator) General Genghis, sir! Killer Joker and Fugo have just broken out of the Chariot! Several of our men have been hit back here! Soldier: I told you we should've pushed him back to the Hundred Empire! Now he's gonna blow up Zyon and defeat the purpose of this project! Genghis: Not if I can stop him... (Genghis makes his way towards Zyon, but is knocked back by several Skullions, who each telekinetically holds his limbs open for some Yvettes to carve him open. Just then, Natalie head-shots a Skullion, then destroys a couple Yvettes.) Natalie: Don't waste your time here, then, sir! We can finish this! Genghis: Then do it. You're a good soldier. I trust that you can. (Wayne appears to help Natalie fend off the Hundred Empire soldiers. Genghis uses the time to reach Zyon. Meanwhile, in Zyon's core, Fugo and Killer Joker stand off each other, each in weary condition.) Killer Joker: Boy, there sure had been a lot of firsts here! First heh, heh, '''first, there was the girl who turned emotionless instead of being as blindingly mad as you are, and then this may be the first fight I'll ever lose! I really mean it this time! '''Fugo: That's good, cause now I can end this! You know, it's a good thing you've had such a terrible life, cause now I won't feel guilty about ending it! Killer Joker: What...was that? How...how do you know about my past? Well, you know the great thing about secrets? If anyone figures them out...I CAN KILL THEM TO KEEP IT SECRET! Hey, congratulations, you've triggered yet another first! The first victim to make me ANGRY! (Killer Joker charges towards Fugo with laser-knives ready to stab him. Fugo reponds by gripping Killer Joker's wrists, twisting and overheating them, and then punching him towards the power core of Zyon. Killer Joker reorients himself just inches from the core. Fugo begins charging energy in his hands.) Killer Joker: Wait! WAIT! You don't know what you're doing! You need to stop now! I'm serious! Fugo: I know what I'm doing! I'm doing this galaxy a favor by getting rid of a murderer who thinks everything's just a joke! Well, who's laughing now?! (Fugo's hands join as the energy they release begins to grow. The union causes the energy to blast as a giant and powerful beam. Killer Joker tries to escape its path, but his left side gets caught in the beam, which also hits Zyon's core. The core detonates, causing Zyon to self-destruct and crumble as every power function fails. Fugo looks over after the smoke clears to see Killer Joker's left arm and left leg have been blown off.) Fugo: See? See how much stronger I am now? Maybe now you'll learn that actions have repercussions... (As Killer Joker stands still in pain, he begins to laugh. His laughter gets increasingly maniacal as it mixes with his gasps of pain.) Fugo: ...what? What's so funny now? Killer Joker: Oh, I'll tell ya what's so funny! Take a look around ya! Can't ya see what you just did?! I told you, I was serious about you not knowing what you were doing! You're the one who's gonna learn that actions have their repercussions! I knew your emotions were too easy to manipulate! Genghis: Fugo? Fugo, respond! Are you there? Killer Joker: Aw...I wanted the pleasure of explaining your little mistake, but it seems the cavalry is arriving! I won't be sticking around, so at least you can take comfort in that...sayonara! (As Killer Joker takes off from Zyon, Genghis arrives in the core room of Zyon. The Evoluzione's eyes return to normal and its hands cool down. Fugo holds his head and breathes heavily.) Fugo: I...I got him, didn't I? He was just trying to screw with my head... Genghis: Fugo...I'm afraid he's right. Do you realize what you've done? You destroyed Zyon's core. You've shut off the power to this colony and its life-sustaining functions. Who knows how many colonists are still alive now... Soldier: (Over communicator) Yeah, I knew we shouldn't have trusted you! Brave Blue was right! You are a spy! Why else would you hurt our crewmen and blow up Zyon?! You were in cahoots with Killer Joker! Fugo: B-but I was trying to protect them! He broke in and tried to kill me! Soldier: Sure he did, but what's it matter?! You blew up the core! You destroyed Zyon! You failed this project's mission! Genghis: Soldier, we've gone through this already! There's no reason to jump to conclusions now! Just because our mission has failed doesn't mean- Soldier: Of course it matters! And now that he's done that, he's doomed Earth as well! Just watch, those Hundred Empire guys are gonna come back with even stronger forces than ever, especially since Symphonus defected to them! It's game over, man! And the kid's responsible! Can't anyone see?! Ever since we let him on board, he's done nothing but get everyone else killed when we've been doing fine without him! Fugo: He's...right. Lieutenant Fugo, Bian, Oscillo, what have I done but let them die? I couldn't save them, and the chance I had to prove that I could save everyone...I failed when everyone else succeeded...so why am I...still here?! (As the soldiers and Genghis argue, Fugo continues to struggle with his purpose. He slowly rips his communicator from the Evoluzione.) Genghis: Fugo? What are you doing? We have to report back to the Chariot. Soldier: Yeah, and then we can figure out what to do with you, ya dangerous lunatic! Fugo: ...shut up. Genghis: What was that? Fugo: I SAID SHUT UP! (The Evoluzione fires a single heat beam from its hand, which barely misses everyone. Fugo immediately launches away from the remains of Zyon.) Genghis: Fugo! Fugo, where are you going?! Respond, Fugo! Men, find Fugo, and hurry! (As some Luftblads head off to find Fugo, the broken communicator from the Evoluzione floats past Genghis.) (A Blue in a general's uniform enters Hunder's throne room.) Emperor: Ah, General Brave Blue. Did the plan work? Brave Blue: Just as planned. For once, Killer Joker was right. The soldier they called "Fugo" truly did have unstable emotions. The project took the bait and their space colony is destroyed. Emperor: Excellent. I assume by now that the lower lifeforms of Earth will want to negotiate peace. General, I want you to take control of our secret weapon. Test it on a couple planets, then head straight for Earth. I'll be "negotiating" peace with those spindly worms. Brave Blue: And the weapon? Emperor: ...it will be a back-up plan. Men, escort Brave Blue to the weapon. Oh, and don't worry. We've managed to...modify it to obey your will. (Brave Blue is escorted out of the throne room.) Brave Blue: Good. My plan is going perfectly as well. Hopefully I will still have time to save him... - End - Category:Blog posts